Truth or Dare
by terriblysnake
Summary: The Warblers have a party to celebrate making regionals. Kurt's a little tipsy, and Blaine's a little in love. Where will a spilled drink on a Marc Jacobs sweater lead? Unfinished as of yet, rated M for what's going to happen further on in the story.
1. Chapter 1

"You were brilliant, Kurt." Rachel smiled at him, looking like a proud mother. "Really brilliant"

"Not as good as us, I killed it even without the magic comb" Brittany muttered under her breath.

Kurt just looked at her, a mixture of confusion and amusement in his eyes.

"You were amazing too. I'm so glad we both got through. May the best _men_ win!" He laughed. Rachel rolled her eyes.

A tall, blonde boy, who looked to be around 17 approached and tapped Kurt on the shoulder.

"Kurt Hummel?"

"That would be me!" Kurt said brightly, this guy was hot.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" The blonde said. He glanced at Brittany and Rachel. "Alone."

"S-sure…" Kurt stammered. "Ladies, would you give us a minute?"

Brittany leaned in and kissed Kurt on the cheek and whispered "Go for it, Kurt, you two would make beautiful man babies."

"Thanks, Brittany…" He replied. Rachel hugged Kurt and gave him a thumbs up as they walked away and left Kurt alone with the mysterious stranger.

"So, you think you're a Warbler, huh?"

"Well, they did give me the bird!" Kurt smiled, but he felt nervous. The blonde had a venomous tone to his voice.

"Kurt Hummel, let me tell you something. You will _never_ be a true Warbler." He spat. "Warblers have got to have two things: talent and charisma, which are two things you obviously know nothing of."

Kurt started angrily, "What the hell? I—You-You don't even know me! What makes it okay for you to—" But the other boy cut him off.

"I don't know why they even let you in, probably pitied your pathetic ass. Didn't want you killing yourself after what happened at your old school. You wonder why you didn't get a solo? Because you are nothing. You are a talentless little boy who in doesn't even deserve to be at Dalton, let alone a member of the Warblers. I hope they see sense and kick you out as soon as possible. You ruined that performance. You're worthless." And with that, he turned swiftly on his heel and stalked away, disappearing into the rapidly growing crowd gathered in the foyer.

Kurt stood where he was, completely stunned, tears welling in his eyes. He stood there for a whole minute trying to comprehend what had just happened. Why it had happened. But when the tears started falling, he ran to the toilets. He could not let anyone see him fall apart.

Once in the venue's, mercifully empty, restroom he could not stop the tears from cascading down his cheeks. Finally somewhere he felt safe, somewhere he felt wanted. Somewhere thought he belonged. And it had all been pulled out from under his feet in a moment. He couldn't understand why someone would say that to him. He hadn't done anything wrong. He was trying to be a better person, less bitchy, less catty, and he thought being at Dalton was really helping him. He knew he shouldn't let a stranger's opinion bother him but the floods of tears did not stop. Why was this affecting him so badly? He supposed it was simply because he thought he had escaped all the abuse. He had truly thought that. Clearly, he had been sorely mistaken. He would never escape the abuse. The heart ache. Was there even any point in trying to carry on? He stood in front of the speckled mirror, fixed to the wall above the sink and watched as his nose and eyes flowed, not wiping them, feeling like something inside him had snapped.

"Kurt, are you in here?" Blaine's voice wafted towards him as the door clattered open. "Are you there? Everyone's look— Kurt? Kurt, oh my God what's happened? Are you hurt?" The worry in Blaine's voice made Kurt want to cry even more. Or laugh. He must be hysterical.

"Oh, oh no. Oh no. I thought I saw him! Damn it, I am going to kill that boy!"

"Wh-What?" Kurt stammered through the tears, turning to face Blaine.

"Brian." Blaine said with a look of fury. "I take it was him who got you like this. Tall? Blonde?"

"Yeah that w-was him, bu-but you know him? Who—"

"That bastard! Someone has really got to do something about him."

Kurt tried to hold in a sob. "But I don't understand. Who is he?"

"Oh Kurt, please stop crying. It's killing me seeing you like this. You have to believe me when I say this, anything that boy said to you is complete crap. You're wonderful, okay?"

"Blaine, can you please just tell me wh-what is going on!" Kurt demanded, trying to regain composure and feeling slightly frustrated with Blaine.

"Of course. Sorry." He took a deep breath. "His name is Brian Jones and he is the nastiest piece of work I have ever had the misfortune to meet. He used to be a Warbler. Lead Warbler in fact. I sort of took his place. He got thrown out of Dalton, you see. Got caught doing pot. And Dalton was sort of the only thing he had left. His Mum and Dad split up, and he lived with him Mum but she cared more about finding rich, old men to sleep with than him, and his Dad didn't want anything to do with him anymore. He didn't have any friends out of school. Not that he had many _in_ school either. That's why he turned to drugs. He was lonely. We sort of tolerated him but he was not a nice guy. He was never outright horrible or anything but he made snide comments all the time and would sometimes "accidently" trip you up or barge in to you. Just not a nice guy."

Kurt sniffed. Blaine looked at him and raised his arm slightly as if he were going to wipe the tears away but then thought better of it and let it swing back down to his side.

"Anyways, when he left is when he started getting really horrible. He is just so bitter. He wanted to be a star and he thought the Warblers were his pathway to that, so when he got kicked out he was obviously upset. And now, whenever we get a new member he goes up to them and gives them abuse about how they're not real Warblers and they don't have any talent. He thinks he's God's gift to Earth and no one can live up to him as a Warbler. He did the same thing to Jeff and Trent as I assume he's just done to you."

Kurt moved towards the mirror again and looked into it, willing himself not to start crying again, now that he'd just regained control of himself.

"He said I was worthless. He said I didn't get the solo because the only reason you let me in was so I didn't kill myself."

"Oh, Kurt. You and I both know that is just not true." Blaine tried to console him. "You one of the most talented guys we've had through here. The reason you didn't get a solo is because you just haven't been here for long enough yet. All in good time and all that." Blaine moved so he was standing a few steps behind Kurt. "One day you'll get your solo and you'll blow everyone away." He said looking into Kurt's eyes in the mirror. Kurt managed a weak smile, though his cheeks were still wet and he could taste the salty water on his lips.

"I hope so."

"And I know so. Anyways, I came to tell you, the guys and I are having a little celebration in the practice room this evening. You have to come along. And you have even more reason to now. It'll take your mind off things."

"I don't know if I feel like a party tonight. I think I just want to be alone with Joni Mitchell and a tub of half baked."

Blaine chuckled. "Come on Kurt, it'll do you good." He moved forward and rested is chin on Kurt's shoulder, his hands clasped behind his back. Kurt drew in a sharp intake of breath. "I promise I'll make it worth your while." He said in a sing song voice. Blaine's eyes had a mischievous glint about them as he stared into the mirror, and deep into Kurt's own eyes. Kurt sighed. He could not resist those eyes and the warmth of the other boy's body against his, with a few curls that had escaped the barrier of gel brushing against his ear, was making it hard for him to think straight.

"Alright, I'll come check it out. But I'm not making any promises as to how long I'll stay." Blaine stood up sharply, beaming at Kurt. He looks just like a pleased little puppy when he smiles like that, thought Kurt to himself.

"Great! You go home and change out of your uniform. Get to Dalton from 8 onwards." Blaine turned to leave. "And really, Kurt, forgot what Brian said. He's not worth it and you're too pretty to look so sad."

Kurt's heart fluttered at those words and he stomach flipped as he watch Blaine walk away and remembered what he'd said. "I'll make it worth your while." What did he mean by that? Kurt didn't know, but he could not wait to find out.

Back at the Hummel residence Kurt started having second thoughts. He'd changed out of his uniform and into some more casual wear of diesel jeans and a new stripy jumper from Marc Jacobs' spring line. The shirt he wore under it was from American Apparel. He didn't like wearing outfits completely made up of designer labels. That thought it looked trashy. He was ready by 8, he didn't want to be the first to arrive and anyhow, he was a firm believer in being fashionably late. He'd told Burt where he was going and asked for a loan of the car, promising to be home by one. Carol had told him to have a fun time and hugged him good bye. But now he was just sitting on the door step, car keys in hand. He was not sure what he should do. Blaine had said he wanted him there, but did he mean it? Was he just trying to make Kurt feel better? Kurt knew he was being silly but that Brian guy had shaken his confidence. Maybe everyone really was just being nice to him so he didn't get too depressed. Kurt knew he could sing. He did. But now he was starting to wonder.

"Kurt?"

He looked up, disturbed from his whirling thoughts. "Oh, hey, Finn." He said as he spotted Finn walking up the drive. "Why are you back so late? Carol and Dad were just starting to worry."

"The bus broke down. Rachel tried to start a sing-a-long to pass the time but it, of course, turned into a Rachel Berry solo which caused a cat fight with Quinn. Puck and Sam had to separate them which was a bit awkward for obvious reasons. Then that started a slanging match between Quinn and Santana because Sam held on to Quinn for too long or something. I don't know, dude, it was pretty mad. I tried to stay out of it." He explained. "Why are you sitting out here, were you waiting for me?"

Kurt laughed. "Why does that make me miss New Directions? I must be going mad." He laughed again softly, shaking his head and then said. "And no, I hate to break it but I wasn't waiting on the doorstep for you. I'm _supposed_ to be going to this Warbler's celebration party. For making regionals."

"Oh cool, well I'll see you later then, bro. I gotta go get this stupid suit off."

"It looks good on you."

Finn smiled at Kurt. He was glad he'd now gotten past feeling weird when Kurt complimented him.

"Kurt, have a good time tonight, okay, dude? You, you know, deserve it. And stuff"

Kurt smiled weakly. Did he though? "Thank you, Finn. That's very sweet of you."

"I mean it Kurt, you Warbler guys rocked it tonight. I'm just glad you're happy now." Finn smiled awkwardly at him but Kurt was touched.

Finn started to unlock the door and Kurt made his way to the car. He was going to go. He'd told Blaine he would and he didn't want to let him down. He would not let himself be cheated out of something else by a bully. Not this time.

As he pulled into the parking lot he thought he could hear music but shook the thought from his mind. The Warblers were cool guys, but they were pretty uptight about their reputation, and he doubted they were ones for wild parties. He expected this to be pretty tame. A bit of Katy Perry, maybe some Britney. Volume not too high, obviously. Perhaps a few wine coolers if they were _really_ pushing the boat out. But as he let himself in the trader's entrance – Blaine had sent him a text telling him about the key under the flowerpot – he could feel the bass of a familiar song pounding under his feet and as he got closer and closer to the practice room he could definitely hear Pink telling him to raise his glass. He gingerly pushed the door open, not quite knowing what to expect and what he saw shocked him. There were bottles of tequila and vodka covering the low table, with plastic shot glasses scattered all over the floor. Groups of boys stood around chatting and laughing, swigging from red cups. Logan and David, both in a state of partial undress, were chasing each other around the outside of the room, while others cheered them on. Kurt chuckled as he watched them. He scanned the room for the familiar curly-haired head that belonged to the reason he was there. He caught sight of him in a corner, deep in conversation with another Warbler and smiled. As much as he hated to admit it, Kurt was falling for Blaine Anderson, and he was falling hard.


	2. Chapter 2

Kurt started making his way across the practice room towards Blaine. He only made it halfway across the room, however, when Wes stopped him.

"Warbler Kurt!" Ever formal, thought Kurt.

"Hey, Wes."

"So glad you could make it! As you can see, these celebrations are a time for us Warblers to let our hair down—"

"Literally in Blaine's case!" David bounded up to the two boys, shirtless, with a plastic cup in each hand. "I see he's left his hair gel at home tonight!"

Kurt had also noticed the change in Blaine's hair, and the curls free of their gel, coupled with the 5 o'clock shadow on the boy's chin, was doing funny things to his stomach.

"Anyways, Kurt, I got you a drink," Said David, pushing one of the cups into Kurt's hand. "It's so great to see you, we weren't sure if you were gonna make it."

"Well here I am!" Kurt replied. The boys saying they were glad to see him was like a swelling balloon of happiness in his chest. They did want him. He knew it. He should just forget about Brian. "Has this got alcohol in it?" He said, pointing to the cup.

"Of course! Warbler Punch, made by yours truly"

"Oh… I…" Kurt hadn't drunk since the notorious incident with Miss Pillsbury's shoes back at McKinley, and he didn't know if now was the time to start again.

"Don't feel you have to drink, Warbler Kurt," Wes said, seeing the look on Kurt's face. "I, for one, never drink and I still manage to have more than enough fun."

David rolled his eyes. "Wes, stop calling everyone Warbler. We're at a party. Relax. And Kurt, I'm not going to force you if you don't want to, but trust me, one drink is not going to hurt."

Kurt looked up at David. He was right. It was only one drink and besides, he was going to need some Dutch courage if anything was going to happen with Blaine. He knocked his cup against David's, called "To the Warblers." And downed his drink in one, wincing at the slight burn he felt as it went smoothly down his throat.

Kurt had been chatting to David and Wes for about ten minutes, and the Warbler Punch was starting to kick in. He wasn't drunk by any stretch of the imagination, but he was definitely feeling more jolly than usual and there was one person he wanted to talk to, more than any one else at the party. If he was being honest, he was slightly surprised, and a bit hurt that Blaine hadn't already come over to say hello but, he reminded himself sharply, it's not like they were dating. Blaine had no obligation to come over and greet him. Baring this in mind, he decided it was time to take matters into his own hands and, saying something vague about needing a refill, he moved away from David and Wes, and towards Blaine. He was still in the same corner, talking to Trent now, who had finally gotten off the sofa and was chugging deeply from a Budweiser bottle. Sofa dancing was obviously thirsty work.

Blaine looked up as Kurt approached and, finally noticing him, gave a smile that turned Kurt's knees to jelly. Trent looked between the two of them and raised his eyebrows in a jovial manner. "I'll be talking to Jeff if you need me, Blaine." He said, but Blaine didn't seem to hear. Trent just chuckled to himself and walked off, nodding to Kurt as he left. Kurt attempted to return Blaine's smile in an equally as dazzling way, but felt sure he probably looked like he had gas pains again. Blaine didn't think so though. When Kurt smiled like that, Blaine temporarily lost the ability to think coherent thoughts and was glad he was next to the c.d. rack, as he surreptitiously caught hold of it to steady himself. His knees were just as wobbly as Kurt's.

Regaining his senses, he said "Kurt! You came!"

"I said I would, didn't I?" Kurt replied, closing the gap between them in two steps. Before he realized what he was doing, he had pulled Blaine into a hug. Damn, maybe the punch was affecting him more than he thought. So much for playing it cool. Blaine, however, did not seem phased and returned the hug, squeezing Kurt tight. They broke apart, both smiling awkwardly. Kurt noticed Blaine blushing slightly and smiled wider, he hadn't realised he had that effect on him, and was pleased.

Kurt cast around for something to say. "Not drinking, Blaine?" He said, noticing the can of ginger ale in the other boy's hand.

"No. I thought after the whole Rachel incident, I was better off keeping a straight head tonight."

Kurt began to laugh and Blaine looked offended. "What? What's funny about that?"

Kurt tried to regain composure. "A _straight_ head? Isn't that what you _had_ during the whole 'Rachel incident'?"

Blaine shook his head and giggled. "I'll give you that one, but you know what I mean. Dummy." He said, sticking his tongue out playfully.

The two boys considered each other for a while, not saying a word. As Kurt stared into the deep pools of hazel that were Blaine's eyes, he thought he saw something change in them. It was a look that Kurt recognized, but could not place. He certainly did not think anyone had ever looked at _him_ that way before.

Suddenly, the music became much quieter and they heard a rallying cry of "TRUTH OR DARE, BITCHES!" issuing from Thad's, normally reserved, mouth. "Come on, lovebirds!" He said, coming over to them. He grabbed Kurt's arm and pulled him over to the growing circle in the middle of the room. Blaine followed, shaking his head as if he was trying to get water out of his ears. The real reason for these odd movements, however, was that this stupid, soppy grin that had spread all over his face would just not leave. He felt as if his face was splitting in half. Even Jeremiah had not made him feel like this. That look he had just shared with Kurt had meant something. He could feel it.


End file.
